


First Kiss

by BranHowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DebrielCC, M/M, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: Created for the DeanGabe Creations Challenge on Tumblr @debrielccGeneral Theme: First TimesPrompt: Kiss





	First Kiss

Chicago was on it’s most rainy season, which meant cloudbursts and wind and cold droplets chilling the back of your neck if you were not careful enough to bring something to cover it. She was blushing and smiling nervously while he was covering her against the glass from the sudden downpour. They were close, so close and he was looking sideways in a fret, red as a tomato.

They looked one way and then the other and then at each other and then at each other’s lips. They must definitely would have never realized Gabriel could look at them through the glass of the pizza joint he was at the moment, so deep into each other that the world surrounding them vanished to leave the two of them as the only surviving things that mattered in the world. 

Dean came back from washing his hands and sat in front of the archangel. They had been lucky enough to go inside before the sky fell down. Taking the beer that was already waiting for him, he glanced outside following Gabriel’s sight when he noticed his fixated stance.

After some frustratingly long seconds, the couple finally gave in and kissed each other in a flutter. They separated for a moment looking at their partner in awe before risking to go forward once more with a little bit more intent. Moments later, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the clouds above allowed a tiny ray of sunshine to fall on them. Both turned upwards, assaulted by the warmth of the sun and bursted with laughter, pressing their foreheads and looking at each other with eyes filled with love and life and joy. Dean could easily tell that their hearts were singing. A quick glimpse to the archangel told him that as well.

He said something to her, she nodded and before long they took to run away, probably taking advantage of the small glimpse free of rain they had to get somewhere a bit more covered.

The pizza arrived, effectively snatching Gabriel’s attention towards the interior of the place. After some moments of savoring the delicious meal, Dean snickered. Gabriel arched his eyebrows.

“That couple from before.”

“What about it?” 

“They were actually being watched by angels. One angel at least.”

Gabriel snorted.

“...Why did you clear the sky?”

Gabriel looked at Dean, he was honestly curious about it, no jest on his tone.

“Every person deserves moments of happiness. For some it’s watching their firstborn son, for others is achieving a golden medal at their sport, for some others still it’s a ray of sunlight on an already perfect first kiss.”

Dean raised his eyebrow dazzled, he would have never taken the ex-Trickster to actually pay attention to such details.

“What if they break up?”

“What about it?”

“Won’t it be wasted then?”

“That’s not my decision to make.”

Dean hummed at Gabriel’s sage words and placed another slice on his plate. He was eating slowly, thinking about the archangel’s words. He risked a look at him to watch him munching mindlessly, still enthralled by the small wave of joy. 

“You should be thankful then.”

Gabriel nudged his head towards Dean quizzically.

“I don’t need miracles to be happy as long as Sam’s happy and I’m by your side.”

Gabriel’s thoughts stammered for a second but he recovered himself quickly.

“Considering it always takes miracles to keep the both of you kickin’, lest say happy, you’re the least one that could ever say that.”

Dean bursted out laughing while Gabriel smirked. Minutes later the door opened and Sam entered with Castiel in a rush, closing the poor umbrellas that had tried their best to ward their owners from the rain. Their pants had sadly not been able to survive dry. Before they could join their older brothers, Dean moved to Gabriel’s side complaining of not wanting to get wet and leaving the already drenched pair together. They didn’t stay wet long, Gabriel dried them up subtly with his grace.

Still, Gabriel knew why Dean had moved, everyone could see how much those two pined for each other, never trying to make a move. Perhaps he would have to throw them at tv dating show to see them kiss for once.

Long after that in the motel, the Winchesters and Castiel were getting ready to burst into a nest of vampires, Gabriel laying on the bed clicking on the tv. Sam left the room, Cas left the room, the only one missing was...

“We’re going now, don’t wait up.” 

“Call if you need any help.”

“Sure”

Before leaving, Dean stopped at the frame of the door pondering something for a second and turned around. Gabriel followed him quizzically when he walked purposefully towards him. Swiftly, he leaned and placed his lips on Gabriel’s.

Even though it made no sense, Gabriel felt like the world stopped for a moment before Dean moved away. Gabriel’s honeyed gaze searching desperately some sort of answer for the hunter’s actions on his eyes. Dean only smirked devilishly.

“I dare you to throw in a ray of sunshine now.” 

Gabriel laughed hard, before Dean could pull away he grabbed his collar and dragged him against his open lips again, they shared a hungry kiss while Dean struggled to stand up and Gabriel did his best to keep him by his side, only letting go of the hunter with an angry huff when Dean pulled hard enough.

“This ain’t over yet.”

“Oh, you bet it’s not.”

Gabriel bit his lip taking a good look of the hunter’s ass stepping away from him and into the hallway. A minute later, he was jumping out of the bed and running to join them, He was quite sure Dean wouldn’t mind him snapping every vampire out of existence in that nest if that meant having the rest of the night for each other in private because damn that dating show was sounding like the best idea he’s ever had to get rid of their little brothers for a while.


End file.
